Tales of old
by LumenUmbra
Summary: Chrom and Robin are overworked and Lucina, Mark, and Morgan can't sleep. Solution spend the night as a family and let Chrom tell a story. (Ch.1) A series of short stories.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story on Awakening.**

 **Paring: Chrom x (F)Robin**

 **Other Characters: Lucina, Mark (M. Morgan), Morgan (F. Morgan)**

* * *

An Old Tale

It was another quiet night in Ylisse. Robin was in the castle library surrounded by books and documents. She let out a sigh and looked out the window, it was already bought time, there was a full moon up and the sound of cirques could be head outside.

"It's so late already... I wonder if Chrom's doing any better on his work that I am..." she mumbled playing her fingers on her temples.

She let out another sigh and was about to get back to work, when she heard the doors of the library open. Her guard automatically went up, but it almost immediately toned down when she saw her eldest daughter peek her head though the door.

"Lucina? Why aren't you in bed?" She asked in a soft voice. The young girl walked into the room followed by her two younger siblings not to far behind, Mark immediately ran over to his mother placing his hand on her legs. In respond Robin placed her hand on her son's head.

"Why aren't you three in bed? I thought I instructed your nursemaid to put you to sleep."

"We couldn't sleep. You and Father have been busy all day..." The twelve-year-old replied walking over to her mother.

"I see... so you three were just lonely. I'm so sorry, it's just that your father and I have had a lot on our plat lately."

"We know... we just miss you and Dad..." Mark said with a sad expression.

"Yeah," his twin added. "all you two have been doing lately is work."

"We know why you work it's just that we miss having you around." Mark continued looking into his mother eyes.

The sight almost made Robin's heart break. "Okay, why don't we get I father and we'll sleep together as a family tonight?" she suggested, rubbing on Mark's back.

The faces of the children lit up at the suggestion. "I take it that that's a 'yes'." she chuckled.

-o-o-o-o-

Chrom was in his office working on the papers on his desk, he never understood how his late sister was ever able to endure this much work and still take care of him and Lissa when they were younger. He rolled his wrist into it's socked again, he'd forgot just how many times he'd done it that night.

"This is ridiculous..." he said out loud. Seeing just how many papers he still had to run through, he might have been stuck in that same room for about three more days if Robin didn't take some of the papers off of him. he was grateful for it of course, but there was still a lot papers.

He was writing something down on a document when he heard a faint knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Chrom, it's me can I come in?"

"Robin? Yes, you can come in."

Robin opened the door to see her husband sitting at his desk. "Still at it, huh?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Yeah... I take it you're done already?"

She shook her head. "Far from it actually." she walked over to met her spouse on he same end of his desk.

"Okay, then why are you here, I thought you'd be in bed."

She wrapped her arms around him and laid a side of her head on his. "Do I need a reason to check up on my husband?"

"N-No, I guess not." he stuttered. "But I don't think that's why you came here."

Robin let go of him so she could look him in the eyes. "Our children miss us, and I promised that we'd spend the night as a family."

"Sound nice, and it sure bets doing more paperwork."

-o-o-o-o-

The king and queen went back to their room to get into their usual night grabs. Once they were done they headed to Lucina's room where they found their offsprings already in bed.

Robin laughed at the sight. "You three are really excited aren't you?"

Lucina and the twins giggled in response.

The two parent's joined them in bed and were about to blow out the candle, when Morgan asked a question. "Can you tell us a story, Daddy."

"What kind of story, Morgan?"

"How about something aunt Emm, told you when you were little?" Lucina suggested.

"One that Emm, use to tell me huh?" he mumbled to himself. After a moment of thinking something came to mind. "Alright, this is a story about a prince and princess."

"Prince and Princess? That's lame!" Mark exclaimed, he probably thought that the story would be about two people falling in love, or that his father was choosing a story that his sisters would like.

Chorm laughed. "Funny, I remember saying the same thing when I was young. I thought it would be about a story would be about two people falling in love."

"Well isn't it?" Morgan asked.

"No, the prince and princess are brother and sister, twins actually, not lovers."

"Okay, now I'm listening!" Mark said with a smile.

"Hey twins just like me and Mark!"

"Yes, just like you and your brother, Morgan."

"But enough of that for now do you want to heard the story, or not."

He waited for his children to say 'yes' or nod. Once they did he spoke again. "Good. Then I'll begin... Once upon at time there lived a prince and princess in the kingdom know as Hoshido. The two were twins and had four other sibling, two of them would later on wield a legendary weapon. The twins were always together and would often cause mischief to their caretakers, with help of their older sister and younger brother. They also enjoyed playing around the castle ground and were trained by their father and older brother. They were very happy living together.

One day their father, the king of Hoshido, received an invitation, from the king of Nohr, to meet in the city of Cheve a city in the kingdom of Nohr to discuss resolving the differences between their two countries. The hoshidan king agreed to meet him there and brought along his eldest son. Before leaving he spoke about the conference with his wife, but while he did the twins over heard them. The two siblings asked their father if they could come, but refused their request saying that it was to dangerous for two young children.

That did stop the brother and sister, however. During the boarding of the ferry of the father and older brother they, managed to sneak into the ferry and hid. By the time they we're found it was too late to turn back to, so the king sent a note to the castle saying the two children were with him and will be brought back went the conference was over.

Once on Nohrian soil the king, his children and a few men made they're way to the rendezvous point, while they were doing so a young ninja notice a Nohrian soldiers that weren't suppose to be there. But there weren't many of them so he didn't say anything to the king or one of the other ninja, a decision he would soon regret.

After a few more minutes of walking the Hoshidans made it to and empty street in the city, the Hoshidan king feared that their might be enemies near by so he sent the soldiers that were with him and his eldest child to scout the area, keeping the twins close to his he continued on his own. And it wasn't long until they were ambushed, by the Norhrian king and a multitude of archers. The king of Nohr only smiled at the thee and allowed his soldiers to let loose their arrows. The Hoshidan king stepped in front of the two children to try and defend them, he succeeded to do so, but was shot by multiple arrows and collapsed to the ground."

"Chrom!" Robin called out to him. "You're suppose to tell them a story. Not scare them!"

"Don't worry, Mom were not scared!" Mark said puffing his chest.

"Yes, compared to Henry's stories this isn't much to take." Lucina added trying to reassure her mother.

"Yeah were find don' worry!" Morgan chimed in.

Robin sighed. "Well, you've all inherited your father's courage the much is true... Alright go ahead you can continue, Love."

"Right. Now were was I oh yes... After collapsing the the ground the Nohrian king walked over to the twin's father pulled out his axe and killed the Hoshidan king. The twins looked away before the King of Nohr brought down his axe on their father. When they looked back the saw their father dead on the ground with their father's killer out of sight that is until they heard him laugh behind them. Before they knew it they were grabbed by him and were drag away.

A few minutes after the attack the Hoshidan troops found their king lifeless in the alleyway and the two children out of sight. They looked frantically for them for about three day, but could not find them. They had to call of the search and returned to Hoshido to deliver the bad new to the rest of the royal family."

"So what happened to the prince and princess?" Morgan asked.

"Well continuing the legend the two were adopted by the Nohrian royal family, along with its four children."

"But wouldn't they remember they're real family, Father?" Lucina asked.

"No, it was said that they lost their memories of their childhood, after their father was killed."

"But the legend isn't real is it, Dad?" Mark asked as well.

"Well actually, a day before I met your mother, I encounter a man and woman who looked exactly the same and who said that they were form the kingdom of both Hoshido and Nohr."

"They could have just been lying, Chrom."

"No, they they didn't look from any country I've seen before and they didn't seem to know Yilsse at all they might have been the twins from the legends. And they fit quite a few description from other legends."

"Honesty..." Robin sighed.

"What other legends, Dad?" Morgan asked curious to find out more.

"Well there are a lot, but I think it's best we leave that for another time." Chrom said looking out the window. "It's late we should get some sleep now."

"Alright..." Mark said slumping down into the bed.

Robin blew out the candle while the rest of the family followed his example and soon enough the three sibling were fast asleep.

"Chorm?" Robin called once she was sure that the children were asleep.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He chucked. "I love you too."

With that said the two fell asleep with their arms wrapped around their children.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so this story is based on what happened on the conversation between Corrin/Kamui and Chrom. I had so much free time this past two days so I put this idea into a story.**

 **I hope this appealed to you guys, leave a review if you want.**

 **See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day was no different for the castle inhabitants. The king and queen were back to their paperwork in their offices complaining of how much documents they had to go through. Meanwhile their children were outside, and avoiding their caretakers so they wouldn't have to do their boring equity classes.

"What did you guys think about Dad's story last night?" Mark asked while he walked around, a hidden part of the castle ground, with his sisters.

"Seems unreal if you ask me. I mean how would they even lose the memories." Morgan said.

"Mom lost her memory and didn't know how at first, maybe the something happened to the twins in the story." Mark argued.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "What did you think, Lucy?"

"I agree with Mark. The story sounds believable to me."

The youngest of the sibling raised an eyebrow. "You mean about, Dad, meeting to strange people?"

The two nodded. And Morgan rolled her eyes again.

"Aw come on Morgan, after everything that Mom and Dad went through you have to admit it is possible."

"Yeah, I guess."

The three walked around for a few minutes talking about what happened last night, most of it was Morgan disagreeing with what her win and older sister thought. Though the really couldn't blame her after all who would believe that two young children were able to sneak onto a boat and then hide without anyone ever noticing them. Their father told them that most of the soldiers on board were ninjas, so how was it possible for the twins to go unnoticed? Weren't ninja trained for thing like detecting an enemy's presence?

"How long do you think we can keep hiding until they find us?" Mark asked since it had been quite a while since they've been walking and going unnoticed.

"Not sure."

something clicked in Mark's head when he realized what he said a few moments ago. "Hey, maybe this is how the twins got on board. They knew a way onto the ferry and them hid somewhere no one else knew about."

Lucina chuckled. "Maybe. But as 'for the looking for us' I'm sure that they should have sent-"

"Me to find you?" A familiar male voice finished what the girl was about to say.

The sibling stopped in their tracks recognizing the voice, the slowly turned around to see the king glaring at them with his arms crossed.

"What are you three doing here?" he demanded.

"Dad, how did you find us?" Morgan asked hoping that Chrom would drop the subject of why her and her sibling weren't inside attending their classes.

"I'm the one who showed you this place. And don't change the subject."

"Sorry, Father, but we'll probably fall asleep in equity."

"And it about the most boring thing in the world." Mark added.

"I was able to survive and so did your aunts, so will you. Now let's go back, you three had the majority of the staff worried to death."

The siblings growled but, didn't argue and followed Chrom back inside and to their dreadful equity class. Thankfully they managed to survive and managed not to fall asleep while Frederick was watching them. But the again they learned it the hard way not to do anything wrong while under the the knight's watch. And soon enough they were back outside, after finishing their other classes of corse. This time they had the company of Gerome, Cynthia, Severa, Owain, and Reflet.

"Hey, they're alive!" Reflet teased seeing the dead expression on the sibling's faces.

"Shut up, Reflet!" Morgan cried annoyed.

The boy couldn't help but crack a smile at her attitude, though that only made her more annoyed. "I was only teasing no need to get all worked up, Morgan."

"Yeah, we're alive, amazingly. How was your day Reflet." Mark said, before his twin decided to kill his best friend.

"Same as usual." the white haired boy replied. He the turned to Lucina who was avoid eye contact with him. "What about you Princess?"

The nickname made Lucina blush, she had had a crush on the boy for a while now.

Morgan nudged her sister's shoulder and whispered into her sister's ear. "Your blushing, Sis."

Lucina shook head head to snap herself out of her trans. "Good, except for equity."

Reflet chuckled. "Figures."

"So any else interesting happened last night? I heard you guys slept with your parents." Cynthia chimed in, poking her head behind Reflet.

"We didn't see our parents all day yesterday, so we told them we couldn't sleep, and our Mother offered for her and Father to sleep with us."

"Are you a little old for that?" Owain asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this but, Owain's right." Severa said agreeing with Owain witch was actually weird since she almost never agreed with him.

"I think its fine. They're getting older, but the still care about Chrom and Robin and want to spent tie with them now and then, there's no big deal about that." Relate argued.

"Whatever, you always agree with Lucina anyway." Severa said turning her head away.

"I do not." the boy growled.

"Yeah, but anyway what else happened?"

"Thought you weren't interested, Severa." Mark said with a smirk on his.

"I'm not, but I still want to know alright!"

Mark raised his hand to his chest in a sight of peace.

"Well Dad did tell us a story, about, um something like... Holy door and North?" Morgan said unable to recall the names of the two countries form the story.

"You mean Hoshido and Nohr?" Reflet corrected.

"Yeah that it, you've heard about it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, my brother use to tell me stories about the two counties all the time when I was younger. So witch one did your father tell you?"

"He told us the one about a prince and princess getting kidnaped by the King of Norh after he kill their father." Lucina explained.

"Oh, yeah I remember that they got kidnapped and were brought back to the Nohrian castle and were raised by its royal family." he the paused for a moment and then laughed at something.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, just a though. You and Mark are twins and are descended of dragons like the twins in the story."

"Descended of dragons?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, the twins had dragon blood, like the royal members of House Yilsse have Naga's blood, and they were able to turn into dragon, but their other siblings weren't even with the dragon blood."

"They're real sibling or their adopted ones?" Morgan asked.

"Both, members of the Hoshidan and Nohrian royal families have dragon's blood."

"You really know a lot on that don't you, Reflet?" Severa added.

"Aw... So you are interested after all." Reflet teased earning and growl for the redheaded girl.

"So you mean they were manaketes like Nah." Owain asked, his mind finally catching up to what Reflet was saying.

"Yeah basically."

"Hey, I know why don't we act out the part of the story." Cynthia said with a smile present on her face the same couldn't be said for the other though.

"Act out the story?" Mark asked in a hollow voice.

"Yeah, why not?" Cynthia added.

"Well for starters there are more of us then there are characters." Reflet said and didn't even have to give a second reason.

The pegasus knight in training puffed her chest and crossed her arms. "Hump, fine. Then what do you want to do."

"Well I was going to head into town." Reflet said. "Any of you want to come with?"

Morgan saw that her sister was looking at the ground, and avoiding eye contact with the boy, and a sudden grin appeared on her face. "Lucina will go with you."

The princess's eyes went wide at the mention of her name, and looked at her younger sister. "What?"

"I said you'll go into town with him right, Lucy?" Morgan repeated still grinning.

Reflet darted between the two. "Okay, well I you do want to come along I'll be waiting at the front gate. You have 15 minutes to make your decision." he turned around to head to the gate and wait.

Once he was out of sight Mark spoke, him hands behind his head. "Well that was awkward." He turned to his cousin. "You want to practice our swordpla, Owain?"

He nodded. "Yes, my swor-"

Mark rolled his eyes and cut him off before he could finish, knowing where he was going. "Alright, let's go!"

When the two boy mere gone Lucina lashed out at her little sister. "Why did you say that."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"So are you going to go with him or not?" Severa asked annoyed.

"No." Lucina replied.

"Uh, yes you are." Morgan contradicted.

"Why?"

"Because, you've been acting weird around him lately. It won't kill you."

"Yeah, Lucy listen to your sister." Cynthia added.

The princess sighed. "You won't leave me alone until I go will you?"

"Nope." Morgan replied.

"Fine. I'll go met up with him."

With that said Lucina went to the gate.

* * *

 **Reflect is the (M)Robin he is a second generation character since I've played Awakening with both genders and I married him to Lucina. This is also to be a little different form other since they normally just include him as a twin or sibling.**

 **And here are my parings:**

 **Chrom x Robin**

 **Lissa x Henry**

 **Sumia x Gaius**

 **Olivia x Lon'qu**

 **Cordelia x Stalh**

 **Thraja x Vaike**

 **Panne x Virion**

 **Nowi x Donnel**

 **Miriel x Gregor**

 **Maribelle x Libra**

 **Sully x Kellam**

 **Cherche x Frederick**


End file.
